


Are These Storm Clouds Full of Lightning?

by angelsfallingdeancatch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfallingdeancatch/pseuds/angelsfallingdeancatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The intensity was driving Malia insane, every time she sees Lydia it's like tunnel vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are These Storm Clouds Full of Lightning?

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my phone, so let me know if there are any mistakes! Thank you!

There was thunder in her chest whenever their eyes met, now. Malia used to be able to control it, the grumble and ache she used to feel for Lydia.

That was until the party.

Lydia had missed the music, the lights, the people, though she was less inclined to care who was there than she used to be.

Malia had sat close to her friend amidst the loud booming of the speakers and strong before.

Of course, she felt nothing as she drank from her cup, but it would be strange for a 20 year old not party at a party. 

Lydia, on the other hand, sloshed her drink around and practically fell against Malia as she slurred, "this is so fun!"

Malia chuckled and wrapped and arm around her. "Yeah, super fun, Lyds," she said unconvincingly, gazing over at where Scott held Stiles upside down over a beer keg. 

Lydia grabbed at her face with wide eyes and a pout. "You aren't having fun?" she whined, sticking her face in Malia's until their noses touched.

It tickled and Malia's heart speed up at their proximity, how warm she was under her arm, how her hair looked like flames in the dim light.

"I..." Malia began, before she was cut off by lips against hers. 

Malia's cheek burst into pink and she froze, unsure if she should kiss or push her away. But, oh, did she want to kiss.

She looked over to where Kira tried to dance with Tracy, their arms interlocked and hips together. They were both staring at Malia and Kira gave an awkward thumbs up, grinning brightly.

Malia leaned into the kiss and closed her eyes, taking in the feeling of soft skin and movement of Lydia's mouth. 

It was the best kiss she'd ever had and Lydia probably wouldn't remember in the morning.

~~~~

They hadn't talked about. Malia wasn't sure if Lydia knew what happened and was just ignoring it or if she had no idea.

She had desperately wanted to ask, it was out of character not to, but she was more terrified then she had been in a while about something not supernatural. 

Kira and Tracy had helped her drag Lydia's limp body back to their shares apartment, tucked her in and kisses her forehead, and that was it.

Like it never happened.

Kira had tried her best to bring it up all the time, unfortunately.

Malia wanted to move on, to forget, but Kira wouldn't let her.

Tracy leaned against Kira's shoulder while they studied with Malia for upper division biology. 

Kira hummed and clicked her pen a couple of times. "Have you talked to her, yet?" She pried, not looking at Malia.

She ground her teeth and refused to answer, scribbling notes and wondering where Lydia was.

Tracy sighed, stretching her arms above her head and kissing Kira on the head. "Look," she said seriously, surprising Malia, "if you want to be happy, if you want to stop driving yourself crazy, then ask her."

Malia gaped at her, glanced at Kira who was nodding energetically. 

"What if I had never asked Kira?" She questioned, taking a hold of her hand and smiling. Kira smiled back and they seemed lost in each other for a moment.

Malia wanted that, but she wanted Lydia in her life more, as a friend, as pack.

Kira, as if reading her mind, told her, "I am telling you that she likes you, but even if she doesn't, you'll still be friends." 

Malia heard the key in the lock and everyone grew silent, Tracy and Kira sharing a look and giggling as Malia growled at them.

~~~~

At 1 am there was a knock on her bedroom door. Malia could smell lilacs and mint toothpaste so she said, "come in, Lyddy." 

The door creaked open as Lydia slipped in. She immediately closed it with a soft thud, before turning to Malia and glaring. 

"I've waited long enough for you to get your head out of your ass, but it seems like I have to do everything myself!" She whispered shrilly, stomping over to the bed. 

Malia stared at her, mouth hanging open in confusion. 

"I," she emphasized, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and pouting to herself dangerously, "like you." 

Malia head swirled and she felt like the air had thinned. She licked her lips and Lydia's eyes followed the movement. Malia caught her breathe and reached forward and Lydia met her half way.

Malia had been wrong, this was the beta kiss she'd ever had. Was Lydia going to set the bar for her kisses forever? If Malia was being honest, Lydia was the only one she ever wanted to kiss.

She laid back, hair strewn about the pillow as Lydia climbed over her, licking into her mouth and cradling Malia's face. Malia clutched her back and pulled on her dress, pulling away to look into Lydia's face.

She saw huge pupils and bright red cheeks, a heaving chest. Lydia stares back at her as she pulled her dress over her head.

Malia's heart stopped as she took in her best friend. She wore matching green underwear and bra and looked like a nymph or fairy in the glow of the moon through her window.

Malia launched forward and kissed her with teeth. Lydia responded passionately, clawing at Malia's bed shirt, the only thing keeping their skin apart. 

It was flung across the room and Lydia molded Malia's breast in her petite hand, causing Malia to gasp and arch her back. Lydia rubbed her nipple and kisses her cheek and Malia felt tenderness where she had only expected fire.

"Wait," Malia croaked as Lydia had made her way between her legs, and Lydia went motionless, looking up at her with concern. "I, um," she twisted her hands in the sheets and said, "I want you to fuck me." 

Lydia's smiled turned coy as she slid off the bed and walked to the chest by her window full of toys that she had acquired since she was 18. Lydia found the strap on and gracefully stepped into it. The air was gone from the room and her lungs collapsed at the sight.

Lydia swayed her hips as she stalked back to the bed, Malia had no words in her dry mouth.

The bed creaked as Lydia crept between her legs and asked, "like this?"

"Yeah," Malia's voice broke, but she nodded and grabbed Lydia around the shoulders and pulled her close.

Lydia thrust into her and Malia rolled her hips. Lydia wouldn't stop touching her face, kissing her forehead, and Malia eyes welled up and she hide her face in Lydia's shoulder. Lydia kisses her hair and continued to fuck her gently, panting slightly as the dildo inside her moved against her g spot. Malia reached between Lydia's legs and rubbed her clit slowly until Lydia's grunted to go faster. Her hips snapped against Malia's and she crumpled into the mattress and onto of Malia. She made a small noise of bliss and Malia cuddled her against her, kissing her neck and hair as she came down.

Lydia grinned and pushed her hair out of face. "I still want to eat you out," she said slyly.

Malia had never had anyone do that before, but this was Lydia so she patted her legs again as Lydia took off the strap on and sunk to her folds and licked them softly.

Malia made a strangled noise, toes curling. Lydia's laughed and sucked on her clit, putting two fingers inside Malia and testing them.

It was all too much and Malia felt heralded shake.  
"Lydia, I'm gonna," she exhaled, biting her lip.

Lydia sucked harder and swirled her tongue around her clit faster and Malia fell apart.

The world went black, she felt high and the thunder boomed in her chest.

Lydia crawled up to Malia's face and kisses her firmly and Malia's hummed into the kiss.

"I'm sleeping here tonight," Lydia demanded, laying down next to Malia. Malia felt smug and laid an arm across her waist.

"You're staying forever," she countered, glancing at her best friend. Lydia's face softened and she nodded her head. 

Yeah, forever sounded pretty nice.

In the other room Kira grimaced and pressed her face into Tracy's chest. 

"Are they done?" She complained and Tracy laughed.

"Like they don't have to deal with us," she teased, and Kira huffed. 

"Are we gonna have to get another roommate? Since Lydia's probably moving rooms." 

Tracy shrugged but looked thoughtful, "who'd want to live with two couples?"

"Two couples," Kira echoed dreamily, nuzzling Tracy and giggling.


End file.
